


Jinxed

by Purpledragon6



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jinxed Adrien AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: An AU in which Adrien naturally attracts evil and bad luck to himself. (This is just a clip for a possible story later)





	

Adrien hadn't noticed it when he was younger, but he had a tendency to be very lucky.

Well, not lucky in the traditional sense of the word, not at all. He was a dumb kind of lucky. The kind that gets you out of a situation just seconds before it gets you killed and lulls you into a state of comfort seconds later. Enough so that you don't even pay the event a single thought afterwards, it just kinda becomes forgotten until the next accident, and so the cycle repeats itself again and again. How long it had been like this, he had forgotten by now. 

He just took things with a lack of surprise now, feigning a cool and calm demeanor when it happened. 

“So… You’re a vampire?” Adrien asked, shifting a little in his seat, next to what he had once thought was just a girl his age. "And not a victim of a villain like- say Hawkmoth?"

This would just so happen to be one of those incidents. Albeit, one of the stranger ones. Adrien hadn't been expecting to be having this conversation when he sat down on the uncomfortable seat of the subway car- But as he looked about the nearly empty space, he realized that it was one he wasn't going to get out of in a polite way. 

“Vampire/demon, actually. But I’m also 1/13th grim reaper on my mother’s side.” She replied, offering a fanged smile to the boy. 

“Wow… So you’re like- triple deadly.” Adrien noted, cracking up a little at his own joke, before sucking in a sharp breath. "Oh geez..."

“Mhm! But don’t worry- I wouldn’t think to harm you.” The girl replied, suddenly reaching over and ruffling the blonde’s hair affectionately.

“Oh really? What makes me so special?” He asked, watching for the next subway stop.

“You have a good soul. It's bright like the sunshine- I couldn’t hurt that.” She said thoughtfully. “Vampires can’t extinguish the sun.”

“A good soul, eh…? Doesn’t always feel like that…” The hero admitted, biting his bottom lip. “I don’t attract many people who want to just be friends for me.”

“Humans, may be put off by you… You attract a lot of demons to you.”

Adrien wrinkled his nose slightly at that. It made sense, actually. Heck, he was Chat Noir in secret! That was bad luck in a physical form and the akumas were always drawn to his and his partner's miraculous- That had to be what she meant-. 

“Demons? Oh! We call those akumas.”

“Akumas… Don’t most people call them parents?”


End file.
